


I Can't Choose

by actualimouto



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Shopping, there isn't any sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualimouto/pseuds/actualimouto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata goes shopping and guess who he meets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Choose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiremu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiremu/gifts).



> This is a present for Hiremu!!! They are both probably very ooc and I'm sorry this wasn't supposed to be so trash I'm trash I can't write. Try to enjoy it *sweats nervously* First time writing to this fandom btw please don't judge me

Hijikata inhaled from his cigarette for the last time before he tossed it to the ground, stepping on it with his left foot. It was already the third one. He wasn't trying to delay entering the shop. He sighed, and put his hands in his pockets. Damn that stupid sadist. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have to do this shit in the first place. Well, what is done is done. He prepared himself and entered the shady shop. All the windows of the shop had been painted black, making it unable to see the contents of the shop. That alone told pretty much everything about the nature of the place he found himself standing in.

This was the first time Hijikata Toushirou had ever been in a sex shop.

There wasn't much people in the shop, and that made Hijikata sigh in relief. He didn't really want anyone to see him in a place like this. He looked around him, and saw he was surrounded with different kind of vibrating, pumping, sucking, growing and multi-speed toys for women. There was pink all around him. Well, women sure like colourful things, he thought to himself. He didn't spend too much time on there and decided to head for the male toy section. He really wanted to make this as quick as possible.

When he had found the toy section for males, he realized it would be impossible to do things quickly. There were too much different kind of things and Hijikata didn't have the slightest clue what he should buy. When he looked at the different things, he only felt more and more confused about everything. Just as he was about to give up, he heard someone behind him.

"Looking for something to shove in your ass?" said a bored voice.

Hijikata blushed and turned around, just to see a more than familiar silver cloud of fluffy hair in front of him.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing in a shop like this, Hijikata-san?" the person said. His eyes held a glint of amusement in them.

Hijikata knew he was fucked.

"Is that a way to talk to a customer? What the fuck are you doing here anyway", he answered, trying to keep cool. He could feel his cheeks burn, too much to his comfort.

He knew he was blushing.

"It's one of my odd jobs. The keeper of this shop got sick and needed someone to look after it for a few days", he explained shortly. "I didn't know you go to these places, you haven't ever used toys with me. I hope you're not getting bored of my little Gintoki", he continued, watching as the other male blushed harder.

Hijikata punched Gintoki in the face.

"Don't think I'm here because I want to! I lost to the stupid sadist in a stupid bet and now I have to get myself something here", he explained. Things always escalated quickly when it came to Sougo.

"Hmm~ Well, now when we're both here I could help you to choose something", Gintoki said and grinned. Work wouldn't be so dull today.

"Fuck off", Hijikata said. How was having Gintoki there going to help him? If anything, it was going to make things much worse.

"Aww, come on. I know what you like and maybe you could get something to use together",he said like he had said a really good idea just now.

Hijikata rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. What did he do to deserve this shit.

Before he had time to object, Gintoki was already looking at the different buzzing items and humming to himself. Hijikata pondered for a while and sighed. He just wanted to get out as quickly as possible.

"Hey Hijikata look! This could be fun!" Gintoki suddenly said, taking something from the shelf.

The thing he was holding contained a ring. The ring had weird part going to the middle of the it.

"What is that", Hijikata said, voice full of caution.

"Well this is a cockring, you put it to your dick and this part in the middle goes right inside the-"

Gintoki's sentence was cut in the middle with another punch in the jaw.

"If you want to help get something more normal you sick fuck", Hijikata said. There was no way he'd ever let Gintoki put that on him.

Gintoki rubbedd his jaw, looking hurt.

"Aaa-ah, some people don't have the guts to explore new kinds of fun", he mumbled and started to look at the items again.

The took their time to explore different kinds of things. Men had much more toys that Hijikata had thought, but then again he hadn't really thought about toys before.

"Oi, look what I found!" Gintoki said yet again, bringing another item to him.

Hijikata looked at the item in his hands; it looked like a weird bottle of some kind. Before Hijikata was able to ask about it, Gintoki talked again.

"It's one of those onahole things. Well simply put, you fuck it. It's quite popular really. It would be nice to use this on you while my dick is in your-"

"I thank you kindly for your help, yorozuya", Hijikata interrupted with a louder voice than he intended. "Where can I pay for it?"

Gintoki watched Hijikata, who was trying to look all cool and composed, but he could tell that that wasn't the case.

"It's nice doing business with you!" Gintoki said when Hijikata had proceeded to purchase the item.

Before Hijikata left, the silver haired male leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Let's have fun tonight, testing the fuck out of that thing."

Hijikata left the shop, redder than the autumn leaves on the ground.


End file.
